


Blick in den Kofferraum

by Velence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Du machst doch niemals einen Freundschaftsbesuch, John. Und jetzt raus mit der Sprache!“, grummelte er ungemütlich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Automatisch suchte Bobby John mit den Augen nach Blutspuren ab. Rumsfeld hatte den Besucher mit lautem Bellen gekündigt. Hunde waren schon immer das beste Frühwarnsystem. Bobby öffnete die Tür. John war die drei Stufen hoch auf die Veranda vor der Haustür gehumpelt, aber es war kein Blut zu sehen.

John Winchester war ein Einzelkämpfer. Er suchte ihn nur auf, wenn er einen harten Job vor sich hatte und die Kinder bei jemandem sicher wissen wollte oder er einen Rat in Bezug auf Übernatürliches brauchte. Manchmal kam er vorbei, weil er eine Verletzung hatte, die er selbst nicht nähen oder versorgen konnte; und mit seiner Art Verletzungen konnte man nicht ohne viele Fragen gestellt zu bekommen in die Notaufnahme gehen.

Zögerlich stand der Mann, der sich inzwischen eine ordentlichen Bart hatte wachsen lassen, da. Sie waren nicht gerade im Guten auseinander gegangen. Bobby fand es unmöglich, wie John mit seinen Söhnen umsprang. (Aber das war nicht das einzige.) Jeder Fehler wurde unnachsichtig bestraft. Dass die beiden noch Kinder waren, zählte nicht.

Bobby öffnete die Tür, dann das Fliegengitter.

„Hallo Singer.“

„Winchester.“

John zögerte. Er war ungern Bittsteller.

„Wo sind die Jungs?“

„Im Auto.“ Bobby sah an ihm vorbei. Die beiden Jungen kabbelten sich auf der Rückbank des Impalas. Sie waren ein ganzes Stück gewachsen, seit Bobby sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Besonders der Jüngste schoss geradezu in die Höhe.

Bobby mochte keine merkwürdigen Leute in seinem Haus, besonders merkwürdigen Jäger, jedoch hatte er bisher niemanden vor die Tür gesetzt, der Hilfe nötig hatte. Als John vor einige Jahren das erste Mal an seine Tür geklopft hatte, hatte Bobby ihn mit vorgehaltener Flinte ausgehorcht und getestet. Bobby war kein Romantiker, aber sein Herz saß am rechten Fleck. Er hatte die Winchesters trotz des sturen Vaters gerne, vor allem die Jungs und dass John unaufgefordert zu ihm kam, war kein schlechtes Zeichen.

„Die haben sicher einen Bärenhunger. Ich habe ein paar Eier im Kühlschrank. Vielleicht finde ich noch ein bisschen Speck.“ Bobby ignorierte großzügig Johns Gehabe. Er würde sich entschuldigen, wenn er es wollte. Manchmal brauchte der sture Bock eben ein wenig Zeit. Bobby stieß die Tür auf und ging in die Küche.

Er holte die Pfanne hervor, als sich die Winchesters zu ihm gesellten. Die Jungs begrüßten Onkel Bobby unison, ließen sich jedoch deswegen nicht von ihrer Kabbelei abbringen.

„Gib ihn mir zurück, du Kröte!“, rief Sam aufgebracht.

Dean hüpfte wie eine Känguru hin und her. Seine Arme kreuzten sich hinter dem Rücken, dann über dem Kopf. „Hol ihn dir doch.“

„Sie sind nicht nur größer, sondern auch lauter geworden“, stellte Bobby fest.

„Sam, Dean! Hört auf damit!“, rief John seine Kinder an.

„Aber er hat meinen Walkman.“ Sam schmollte und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Seit Dean seinen Walkman kaputt gemacht hatte, stritten sich die beiden um Sams. Bei nächster Gelegenheit musste er seinem ältesten Sohn einen neuen kaufen, das war kaum auszuhalten; andererseits sollte Dean lernen, dass Walkman nicht vom Himmel fielen.

„Dean, gib Sam seinen Walkman zurück. Und jetzt geht euch die Hände waschen!“

Mit einem ‚Yes, Sir’ pesten die Brüder ab. Noch im Flur testeten sie, wer schneller war und stießen sich gegenseitig an die Wand.

Bobby öffnete die Kühlschranktür, doch statt der Eier holte er eine Halbliterflasche, die mit einem Rest Wasser gefüllt, hervor, schraubte sie auf und spritzte John das Wasser ins Gesicht.

John war vollkommen perplex. Mit offenem Mund starrte er Bobby an. Er atmete vom kalten Wasser überrascht ein und aus. Er wischte sich mit der flachen Hand übers Gesicht. „Das habe ich wohl verdient“, sagte John schließlich, „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du endlich mit dem Weihwasser kommst. Kriege ich trotzdem ein Bier?“

„Sicher.“ Bobby reichte ihm ein kühles Bier. Danach kümmerte er sich ums Essen. Die Eier wurden am Rand der Pfanne aufgeschlagen. Die Butter brutzelte mit den Speckstückchen.

„Du bewahrst Weihwasser im Kühlschrank auf?“

„Unter anderem.“ Bobby drehte sich halb zu ihm, damit er die Pfanne im Auge behalten konnte. „Du machst doch niemals einen Freundschaftsbesuch, John. Und jetzt raus mit der Sprache!“, grummelte er ungemütlich.

„Mein Bein.“ John krempelte ein Hosenbein hoch. „Die Wunde hat sich entzündet. Ich kann kaum auftreten. Ich war schon beim Arzt und der hat mir Antibiotika und Ruhe verordnet.“

„Ein verwundetes Bein?“

„Ich war noch nicht fertig“, erwiderte John schroff. „Ein Werwolf hat mich vor zwei Tagen gebissen. Ich bin vielleicht infiziert.“ Er blickte Bobby an, der mit ihm einen Blick tauschte.

„Übermorgen ist Vollmond“, sagte Bobby.

„Und damit ist die Verwandlung in einen Werwolf vollzogen“, nickte John, „Ich wej0 nicht weiter... Über Werwölfe konnte ich nicht viel in Erfahrung bringen.“

„Ich glaube, ich habe da ein Buch“, überlegte Bobby laut, „Muss es nur finden.“

„Welches Buch?“ Sam und sein Bruder waren wieder in der Küche aufgetaucht.

„Euer Vater sucht etwas Bestimmtes aus einem meiner Bücher“, antwortete Bobby freundlich. Bei John wusste man nie, wie viel man sagen sollte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er seinen Kindern verschwiegen, dass er sich demnächst möglicherweise in einen Werwolf verwandelte.

„Soll ich es dir suchen helfen?“ Sams große Augen sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Vorsichtig“, warnte Dean, „Am Ende sortiert er dir alle Bücher alphabetisch und du findest nichts mehr wieder.“

„Gott hilf uns allen“, grinste Bobby.

„Gar nicht wahr.“ Sam stieß seinen Bruder, der ihn zurückknuffte.

„Kein Streit am Tisch“, ermahnte John seine Kinder, die aufs Wort gehorchten. Er stand auf und humpelte davon, um sich ebenfalls die Hände zu waschen.

„Hast du dir schon mal vor Angst in die Hosen gemacht?“, fragte Dean neugierig. Er hätte niemals gewagt, seinen Vater so etwas zu fragen, oder auch nur Bobby, wenn John dabei war.

Bobby lachte schallend. „Nein, in die Hose habe ich mir noch nie gemacht.“

Dean nickte befriedigt. „Und wenn alles vorbei wäre... am letzten Tag, was würdest du machen?“

„Wenn alles... den Bach runtergehen würde, wäre ich nicht mehr so ein Gentleman... Wenn ich nichts mehr tun könnte, würde ich meine beste Flasche anbrechen, mich auf die Veranda setzen, die Füße hochlegen und zusehen, wie die Welt endet.“

„Dad würde nicht ruhig zusehen können“, meinte Dean ernst, „Selbst wenn er wüsste, dass es hoffnungslos ist. Manchmal ist er lange weg... Er sollte mich mitnehmen. Ich bin alt genug! Ich bin dreizehn Jahre alt, fast vierzehn. Ich kann mit Schrotflinten, Handfeuerwaffen, dem Bogen, dem Auto umgehen! Mit allem! Er sollte mich mitnehmen.“ Dean krempelte seinen Ärmel hoch und zeigte auf seinen Bizeps. „Ich bin gut in Form!“

Bobby grinste. „Mit den Armen kannst du mir morgen Holz für den Ofen zerkleinern.“

Deans Aufregung verschwand für einen Moment aus seinem Gesicht. Das hatte er mit Sicherheit nicht hören wollen, obwohl er gerne mit der Axt arbeitete.

„Junge, er will nur, dass du in Sicherheit bist. Wenn du alt genug bist, nimmt er dich mit auf die Jagd.“

„Bobby, du hast nicht gesehen, wie er zurückgekommen ist. Ich hätte ihm helfen können“, beharrte Dean.

„Geht es Daddy nicht gut?“, fragte Sam, der sich mehr für Trickserien und Bücher interessierte als die Jagd.

„Keine Sorge, er wird schon wieder. Ist ein harter Knochen. Ich kümmere mich darum“, beruhigte Bobby die beiden.

Als John zurückkam, verlangte Dean lautstark nach dem größten Anteil vom Rührei.

~ * ~ * ~

Die kleinen Winchesters waren vor dem Fernseher geparkt, während sich Bobby Johns Wunde in der Küche vornahm. Er hatte das Bein hochlegt. John hatte den Werwolf bis in eine Ruine verfolgt, wo er mit samt der Treppe eingestürzt war. Die Beinwunde stammte daher. Der eigentliche Biss war mehr ein Kratzer, von dem man nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, dass der Werwolf ihn infiziert hatte.

John biss die Zähne zusammen, als Bobby den alten Verband löste, der zusammen mit trockenem Blut an seiner Haut klebte. Bobby hielt sein Bein fest im Griff, während er sich die Ränder genau ansah. Auch wenn die Berührungen rein praktischer Natur waren, fühlte sich John trotzdem unwohl.

„Willst du Schmerztabletten?“

„Gib mir lieber mehr zu trinken.“

Bobby schob ihm die Flasche Jim Beam rüber.

„Hast du noch andere Verletzungen, die ich mir ansehen sollte?“

„Keine, die der Rede wert wären.“

Erschöpft legte John seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er spürte, wie der Alkohol langsam seine Wirkung tat. Es fühlte sich gut an, eingelullt zu werden. Er merkte, wie Bobbys Hände geschickt die saubere Gaze um sein Bein wickelte. John beobachtete ihn dabei, während er hin und wieder von seinem Glas nahm.

„Ich habe ein Klappbett besorgt. Du musst also nicht auf dem Sofa schlafen“, informierte Bobby, ohne ihn anzusehen. Das letzte Mal hatte John auf dem Sofa geschlafen, das für einen Mann seiner Größe einfach zu klein war. Die Söhne teilten sich das Bett im Gästezimmer.

„Wann hattest du eigentlich deine letzte Tollwutimpfung?“, fragte Bobby amüsiert, „Lieber halte ich einen Werwolf in Schach als mich um einen Tollwütigen zu kümmern, der wild um sich beißt und spastische Krämpfe hat.“

„Bisher hatte ich keinen Schaum vor dem Mund.“

„Nur eine große Schramme am Kühler!“

„Danke“, sagte John und deutete auf die versorgte Wunde.

„Kein Problem.“

„Wir verschwinden, sobald du mir mit dem Werwolfproblem geholfen hast.“

„Sei nicht albern, John. Ihr könnt natürlich bleiben, solange ihr wollt. Vielleicht muss ich die Jungs draußen vor der Hundehütte anleinen, wenn das so weitergeht, aber das sollte kein Problem sein.“ Bobby grinste.

John nickte dankbar.

Bobby stellte sich an Waschbecken und ließ Wasser einlaufen, um das Geschirr zu spülen. John machte Anstalten, ihm helfen zu wollen, aber Bobby schickte ihn weg. Er musterte seine Jungs, die im Sofa versunken, in die Flimmerkiste starrten. Sein Herz zog sich warm zusammen. Dieser Ort war so etwas wie ein Zuhause, zu dem sie jederzeit zurückkehren würden können.

John dachte daran, dass er etwas bei Bobby gutzumachen hatte. Bisher hatte er es mit keinem Wort angesprochen. Bobby schien es ihm nicht krumm zu nehmen – oder er war ein sehr guter Schauspieler.

Draußen war die Sonne untergegangen. John sah die letzten rötlichen Strahlen von der Veranda aus hinter dem Horizont verschwinden. Er nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche, die er aus der Küche hatte mitgehen lassen.

Melancholisch drehte John an seinem Ehering. „Was mache ich nur ohne dich?“ Er schluckte die Tränen, die aufkamen, herunter und trank stattdessen mehr.

Die Fliegengitter ging mit einem Knarren auf. John zuckte zusammen. Bobby gesellte sich zu ihm.

„Hier ist sie.“

John sah ihn für einen Moment verirrt an, bis Bobby ihm die Flasche abnahm. „Du hast sie ja fast ohne mich geleert“, sagte Bobby mit unterschwelliger Kritik im Tonfall.

Für eine Weile herrschte Schweigen auf der Veranda. Bobby schien darauf zu warten, eine Erklärung von John zu hören, die nicht kam, wahrscheinlich nie kommen würde. Die Stille wurde durchbrochen, als Dean die Tür aufriss und das Fliegengitter gegen die Wand knallen ließ.

„Dad, Sam hat auf mein T-Shirt gesabbert! Ich will nicht mit ihm in einem Bett schlafen. Er kann doch auf dem Sofa pennen. Dad!“


	2. Chapter 2

„Meinst du, wir bleiben länger bei Bobby?“ Sam löffelte in seinen Frühstückscornflakes.

„Keine Ahnung.“ Mit Besorgnis sah Dean draußen vor dem Haus wie sich die beiden Männer lautstark stritten. Wenn das so weiter ging, waren sie bald wieder auf der Straße unterwegs zum nächsten Motel. „Heute Nacht kannst du auf dem Sofa schlafen. Das mache ich keine weitere Nacht mehr mit!“

„Wir können uns das Bett teilen.“

Dean verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bin alt genug um den Impala zu fahren, also warum sollte ich mir das Bett mit meinem Babybruder teilen?“

„Ich bin kein Baby!“ Sam verzog sauer das Gesicht.

„Klar, Sammy, du machst auch nicht mehr die Hose...“

„Du hast mir mit Absicht meine Cola auf die Hose gekippt!“, empörte sich Sam und holte zum Gegenschlag aus. „Für dein Alter bist du ziemlich klein. Ein echter Zwerg“, schlug er in die Kerbe, von der er wusste, dass es seinen Bruder ärgerte. Er hatte schnell kapiert, wie er seinen großen Bruder nerven konnte und das machte ihm sehr viel Spaß.

Dean starrte ihn mit seinem bösen Blick von gegenüber am Tisch an und Sam schaute ebenso unbarmherzig zurück.

In dem Moment wurde ihr kleiner Bruderzwist von dem Streit draußen übertönt. Beide drehten sich zum Fenster. Die Körpersprache war angespannter geworden, die Handbewegungen ausschweifender. Dean fürchtete fast, dass sich Dad und Bobby prügeln würden. In der Lautstärke waren sie sogar drinnen zu hören, aber sie entfernten sich vom Haus, als sie merkten, dass sie beobachtet wurden und zofften sich leiser weiter.

„Was ist eine Szene, Dean?“

„Scheiße, Sam, musst du mir Löcher in den Bauch fragen?“, regte sich Dean auf.

„Du sollst nicht fluchen, Dean“, wisperte Sam.

„Scheiße! Verfluchte Mist-Kacke!“

„Wenn Dad dich hört...“

„Dann macht er mir eine Szene. Oh-ho.“

„Onkel Bobby ist sauer auf Dad. Warum denn?“

Dean quittierte die Frage mit einem Schulterzucken. Wahrscheinlich würden sie das nie erfahren, es sei denn, Dad wollte es so. Er nahm die leeren Frühstücksschalen samt Löffel vom Tisch und stellte sie in die Spüle. Danach ging er nach draußen, um Holz zu hacken.

~ * ~ * ~

Der Streit der beiden war verebbt. Dean konnte sehen, wie John und Bobby am Impala standen. Der Kofferraum war offen. John schaute auf das geheime Waffenarsenal unter der Verkleidung, auf die Entfernung konnte Dean nicht verstehen, worüber sie sich unterhielten. Er wusste, dass ihr Vater mit den meisten Menschen relativ bald in Konflikt geriet und bei Bobby war das nicht anders.

Bobby knurrte. „Ich habe einen Jäger angerufen. Er kümmert sich um den Werwolf.“

„Gut.“ John holte eine Waffe hervor. In seiner Jackentasche hatte er die dazugehörigen Kugeln. „Das sind Silberpatronen.“ Er sah ihm in die Augen. „Wenn ich mich in einen Werwolf verwandle, wenn wir bis morgen Nacht nichts gefunden-“

„John...“

„Du musst mich töten.“ Er überreichte ihm die Waffe und die Patronen, aber Bobby weigerte sich, sie anzunehmen.

„Wir werden eine Lösung finden!“, antwortete Bobby bestimmend.

„Ich habe Pastor Jim nicht erreicht. Aber er wird sich um die Jungs kümmern“, redete John unbeirrt weiter, „Ich werde... Briefe schreiben.“

„Du wirst verdammt noch mal nicht zu Werwolf!“, fluchte Bobby.

„Das weißt du nicht.“

„Du auch nicht. Also hör auf davon zu reden.“

„Ich muss darüber reden. Jedes Mal, wenn ich auf die Jagd, denke ich, dass ich nicht zurückkommen werde. Dean und Sam. Sie haben ein besseres Leben verdient. Manchmal denke ich, ich hätte sie zu Marys Bruder und seiner Frau geben sollen. Ich bin kein besonders guter Vater. Die Jagd hat mein Leben aufgefressen.“ John lachte ein schnaubendes, zynisches Lachen.

Bobby hörte sich seinen Ausbruch an. „Die Rache hat dein Leben aufgefressen.“

John überging das alte Argument, das so oft zu einer irrsinnigen Debatte geführt hatte. „Du musst mich umbringen. Mich salzen und verbrennen.“

Bobby sah auf die Erde. Er wusste, dass er dazu fähig war. Er hatte seine Frau, die von einem Dämon besessen gewesen war, eigenhändig getöt. Doch solange es die Möglichkeit gab, John zu retten, würde er nichts unversucht lassen. Schließlich nickte er langsam.

„Wissen Sam und Dean Bescheid?“

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann es ihnen nicht erzählen.“

Bobby schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sam ist fast neun Jahre alt. Er ist schon hart genug für ihn, dass er weiß, es gibt Monster in der Dunkelheit. Ich habe ihm eine 45.er in die Hand gedrückt. Er ist ein Kind! Ich musste es tun. Wenn wir ein normales Leben führen würden, hätte ich ihn nicht einmal mit vierzig Jahren in der Nähe einer Waffe sehen wollen!“

„Für den Tod eines geliebten Menschen ist niemand bereit“, meinte Bobby, „Aber du solltest Dean die Chance geben, mit dir darüber zu reden, was passiert. Du solltest ihn nicht ausschießen. Du behandelst ihn wie einen Erwachsenen, also tut es jetzt auch! Willst du, dass er von mir erfährt, dass ich seinen Vater erschossen habe? Was ich hoffentlich nicht tun muss.“

Die Worten schienen zu ihm durchzudringen. John überlegte. „Ich rede mit Dean“, sagte er.

„Gut, ich werde drinnen weiter Bücher wälzen.“

Bobby nahm die Waffe samt Patronen an und marschierte ins Haus. John sah ihm hinterher. Schweren Herzens warf er einen Blick in der Kofferraum. Vielleicht war das hier sein letzter Tag auf Erden. Er nahm eine Glock, legte die Verkleidung über das Arsenal und schloss den Kofferraum. Mit einem Kloß im Hals ging er zu Dean hinüber, der ins Holzhacken vertieft war.

Als sein Vater bei ihm stehen blieb, hörte er auf und sah ihm gespannt an. Dean kannte den Blick seines Vaters. Er wollte reden; und wenn er reden wollte, bedeutete das meistens etwas Schlechtes. Er hasste diesen Blick.

„Wann brechen wir auf?“, fragte Dean geradeheraus, um John den Eiertanz zu ersparen.

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee?“

„Nicht?“

„Nein, wir bleiben mindestens bis... morgen.“

„Was ist los, Dad? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?“

„Nein, nein, Dean, gar nichts“, wiegelte John sofort ab.

„Du hast mich getestet. Irgendwie. Mich beobachtet...“

„Dean, hör zu...“ John verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere. „Ich möchte, dass du deine eigene Waffe besitzt. Diese ist für dich.“ Er überreichte ihm feierlich die Glock.

„Dad!“ Begeistert nahm Dean die Waffe entgegen.

John brauchte eine Weile, um über die Lippen zu bekommen, was ihm bei der Jagd nach dem Werwolf passiert war. Er klärte seinen Sohn über die Fakten auf, während der geduldig zuhörte und langsam wurden Dean die Ausmaße seines Geschenks bewusst. Wenn John nicht mehr war, war er ganz allein für Sam verantwortlich. Die Freude über die Waffe verpuffte im Nichts.

Dean stellte ihm ein paar Fragen, aber er war resignierter, nüchterner, als John erwartet hatte.

Danach sah John zu, wie sein Sohn zurück ins Haus ging.

Sam fing seinen Bruder ab. „Dad hat dir eine Pistole gegeben!“

Deab ließ sich nichts anmerken. „Bleib du lieber bei deiner Wasserpistole.“ Sam streckte ihm als Antwort die Zunge raus. „Bis du so eine kriegst, müssen dir Haare auf der Brust wachsen!” Mit dem Zeigefinger zog Dean Sams T-Shirt am Ausschnitt vor und betrachtete seine Hühnerbrust. „Das dauert noch sehr, sehr lange.“

~ * ~ * ~

Am Abend saßen alle in Bobbys Wohnzimmer. Drei rauchende Köpfe hockten über Büchern, auf der Suche nach etwas Brauchbarem über Werwölfe, während Sam vor dem Fernseher saß. Er hatte versucht, mitzuhelfen, aber auch wenn er lesen konnte, sollte er in seinem Alter nicht mehr wissen, als nötig war. Die Winchesters ignorierten ihn, Bobby gab ihm ein paar Cracker und schickte ihn wieder zum Fernseher zurück.

Dean seufzte zum dritten Mal hörbar auf. Er kippelte mit dem Stuhl rückwärts, das Buch auf seinen Oberschenkeln abgelegt.

„Bist du fertig?“, fragte John unfreundlich.

„Ja.“

„Hast du noch ein Buch für Dean?“

Bobby hob seinen Kopf. Der Tisch vor ihm war voller aufgeschlagener Bücher. „Das war’s.“ Er legte die Finger nachdenklich an seinen Bart, doch ihm fiel partout nichts mehr ein.

Die drei tauschten einen wissenden Blick aus. Sam, der die drückende Stimmung spürte, sah zwischen allen hin und her. „Was ist los?“, fragte er mit großen Kinderaugen.

John stand auf und trabte langsam zu seinem Sohn herüber. Er setzte sich für einen Augenblick neben ihn und drückte ihn an sich. Sein Bein tat weh. „Es ist Schlafszeit“, verkündete er.

„Noch zehn Minuten, dann ist es zu Ende“, bettelte Sam.

„Okay, aber danach geht’s ab zum Zähneputzen.“

Während Sam weiter fernsah, berieten sich die drei leise in der Küche. Es gab nichts, was sie tun konnten. Den Werwolf, der John verletzt hatte, zu töten, änderte nichts. Es gab keinen Rückverwandlungszauber, kein Ritual, nichts. Man konnte Werwölfe nur töten.

Dean sah aus dem Fenster. Der Vollmond hing übermächtig am Himmel. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde der Himmelskörper bald auf die Erde stürzen. Nie war ihm diese merkwürdige Endzeitstimmung größer vorgekommen.

Bobby legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Dean drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Sieh bitte nach, dass Sam auch wirklich seine Zähne putzt“, sagte John.

~ * ~ * ~

Später umarmte John Sammy und küsste ihn gute Nacht. So einfach konnte er Dean nicht abspeisen. Dean sah seinen Vater erwartungsvoll an. Gottverdammter kleiner Quälgeist.

„Ich war noch nie gut in solchen Dingen“, wand sich John.

„Dad-“ Es kam wie ein Krächzen aus seinem Mund. Dad, vielleicht ist das das letzte Mal, dass ich die lebendig sehe, wollte er sagen. Vielleicht bist du schon in ein paar Stunden tot!

Es tat mehr weh, als der Tag, an dem sich Dean die Schulter ausgekugelt hatte. Das hatte höllisch wehgetan. Dean hatte unter Zischen geschworen, während sein Vater die Schulter zurück in Position brachte. Dean war bleich geworden. Er hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen, um nicht zu schreien, weder von Dad noch vor dem kleinen Sammy. Er wollte mutig sein.

Auch jetzt biss er die Zähne zusammen, um nicht loszuheulen wie ein kleines Mädchen. Dean biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Es tut mir so leid, Dean.“ In einer plötzlichen emotionalen Anwandlung packte John seinen Sohn und nahm ihn fest in die Arme. „Pass gut auf Sammy auf.“


	3. Chapter 3

Mit Taschenlampen marschierten sie langsam über den Schrottplatz. John hatte darauf bestanden voranzugehen. Er humpelte noch immer, obwohl er sein Bein den Tag über wenig belastet hatte. Bobby hatte eine schäbige Werkstatt weiter hinten auf dem Gelände.

Drinnen angekommen machte Bobby Licht. John schaute sich um. „Hast du irgendwo gelesen, wann man sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt? Geisterstunde?“

„Hast du das Gefühl, den Mond anheulen zu müssen?“

„Nein.“

„Dann haben wir Zeit.“

John nahm auf einer Werkbank Platz. Der Dreck störte ihn nicht sonderlich. Bobby schaltete das Kofferradio an. Er setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz des alten Fords, der in der Werkstatt stand. Die Schusswaffe mit den Silberkugeln legte er in greifbare Nähe auf dem Armaturenbrett ab. Danach schraubte Bobby den Deckel der Thermoskanne ab und goss ihnen beiden einen heißen Kaffee ein.

„Danke“, sagte John. Der Kaffe dampfte.

Sie hockten wortlos da und lauschten dem Moderator der Sendung, bevor der nächste Song gespielt wurde. John nippte vorsichtig. Seine Hände hielten die heiße Tasse umklammert. Die Wärme in seinen Händen war sehr angenehm. „Ich habe vorhin mit Jim Murphy telefoniert.“

„Was hat er gesagt?“

John blickte von seinem Getränk auf. Er lächelte schwach. „Er hat mir seinen geistigen Beistand angeboten.“

„Natürlich.“

„Er wird die Kinder aufnehmen, falls... du weißt. Der Impala gehört Dean. Er ist zwar nicht einmal sechszehn, aber...“

„... er weiß, wie man Ausweise fälscht.“

„Im Handschuhfach sind Briefe.“ John klärte seinen Nachlass, erzählte mit ruhiger Stimme, was alles erledigt werden musste, was mit seinem weltlichen Besitz und seinen Kindern passieren sollte. Bobby hörte ihm ruhig zu, kommentierte gelegentlich, im Ganzen stimmte ihn diese irrsinnige Situation furchtbar melancholisch.

„Versprich mir nur eins, Bobby: Egal, was ich getan oder nicht getan habe, meine Jungs können immer zu dir kommen. Bitte.“

Bobby nickte. „Ich werde Dean noch wie einen Fünfjährigen zusammenstauchen, wenn er in Rente geht.“

„Danke.“ John war erleichtert. Er schwenkte seine leere Tasse. „Hast du auch etwas Stärkeres?“

„Rum und mehr Kaffee. Es ist kühl hier draußen.“

„Zu dumm, dass du keinen Keller hast, in dem du mich festsetzen konntest.“

„Das hätte mir Spaß gemacht!“ Bobby füllte Kaffee nach und gab einen guten Schuss Rum dazu.

John setzte sich zu ihm in den Wagen. Bobby hatte die Heizung angeschaltet. Es war ungewohnt für John, auf dem Beifahrersitz zu sitzen. „Die Hälfte meines Lebens habe ich geschlafen und ein Viertel habe ich im Auto verbracht... Manchmal denke ich, ich hätte Sam und Dean besser zu ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel gegeben.“

„John, tu dir das nicht an. Ich bin froh, dass du die... den Mumm hattest, um zu mir zu kommen.“

John lehnte sich zurück gegen die Wand. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so Hals über Kopf abgehauen bin.“

„Grundgütiger! Allmächtiger Gott im Himmel, John Winchester entschuldigt sich. Die Apokalypse muss kurz bevor stehen!“

John lächelte lahm.

„Es gibt immer irgendjemanden, den man retten muss, einen Geist zu salzen und zu verbrennen, einen Dämon zu vernichten...“, murmelte John.

„Es wird immer irgendwo einen Job geben. Du kannst sie nicht alle machen“, widersprach Bobby. Er goss ihm weiteren Kaffee und Rum nach. „Ein jiddisches Sprichwort sagt, dass der schlimmste Feind eines Mann ihm nicht wünschen kann, was er sich selbst auferlegt.“

Er drehte an seinem Ehering am Finger, den er nie abgelegt hatte. „Ich kenne dich jetzt länger, als ich Mary gekannt habe.“ John vermisste seine Frau, so sehr dass es wehtat, wenn er sich an sie erinnerte. Marys Lachen hatte sein Herz ausgefüllt. Sammy war so winzig gewesen, als sie ihm seinen Sohn in die Arme gelegt hatte. Dean hatte gefragt, ob das sein neuer Bruder sei und John hatte ehrfurchtvoll mit einem leisen Ja geantwortet.

„Manchmal weiß ich gar nicht, wie ich ohne sie weiterleben soll...“, sagte er.

„Wie kannst du so selbstsüchtig sein? Du hast zwei Kinder, die dich brauchen.“

„Sie brauchten einen Jäger, keinen Vater!“

„An erster Stelle brauchen sie einen Vater.“

„Ich fühle mich schlecht.“ John seufzte laut. Er war den Tränen nahe. Schützend hielt er eine Hand vor sein Gesicht. „Oh Gott, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir mal einen Chick Flick Moment teilen würde.“

„Das bleibt unter uns. Ich werde Dean nichts verraten.“ Bobby zwinkerte.

John registrierte noch, dass ihn eine plötzliche Müdigkeit überkam. Bobby schnappte sich die Tasse, bevor sie sich über seine Hose ergießen konnte, dann war John bewusstlos.

~ * ~ * ~

Als John wieder zu sich kam, war es bereits heller Morgen. Der Kaffee! Seine Hand war leer und auch der Fahrersitz. Bobby musste ihm ein Narkotikum in den Kaffee getan haben. Verübeln konnte er es nicht, es war schließlich einfacher einen bewusstlosen Werwolf zu töten, als sich auf einen Kampf mit ihm einzulassen, dessen Ausgang nicht sicher war.

In dem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er sich nicht verwandelt hatte, sonst wäre er nicht mehr am Leben.

John sprang auf dem alten Ford und rannte zurück zum Haus. Er riss das Fliegengitter beiseite und stürmte in die Küche. „Du hast mich betäubt“, stieß er atemlos hervor, als er Bobby am Tisch entdeckte.

„Yeah.“

„Du hättest es mir erzählen können.“

„So wie du mir alles erzählst?“

Bobby hat die Situation mehr mitgenommen, als er zugeben wollte. Mit wachsende Erinnerung an seine tote Frau hatte er mit Gewalt von sich schieben müssen. John war nicht der einzige, der seine Frau verloren hatte. Das hätte Bobby ihm in manchen Moment am liebsten um die Ohren gehauen. Der sture Winchester-Esel konnte so richtig schön selbstmitleidig sein.

John starrte ihn an. „Du bist sauer auf mich“, konstatierte er.

„Ich kenne dich. Es war schon schwer genug, deine Verabschiedung zu ertragen...“ Bobby ächzte schwermütig. „Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, dir ins Gesicht sehen und auf dich schießen zu müssen.“

„Mh...“

Bobby räusperte sich und gewann an Fassung. „Das nächste Mal ruf mich an, wenn du einen Job machst, der für einen Mann allein zu viel ist! Oder ruf Ellen an, sie kennt mindestens eine Hand voll guter Jäger, wenn du dich nicht mit mir abgeben willst.“ Er stand auf, drehte ihm den Rücken zu und tat, als wolle er etwas auf der Schublade holen.

John schaute auf die Uhr. Die Sonne war erst seit einer Stunde am Himmel zu sehen. „Das werde ich machen.“

Er ging, um seine Kinder zu wecken.

~ Ende


End file.
